Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Planned Additions Warframes * Unnamed female "Glass-themed" Warframe Devstream 93 - 34:45 Tennocon 2017 - 43:48 * Excalibur Umbra Warframe Forum - Umbra Megathread ** Other Umbra frames * Primes for all frames Tennocon 2016 ** Hydroid Prime Tennocon 2017 - 42:36 * Reworks ** Chroma Prime Time #126 - 49:50 ** Zephyr Devstream 90 ** Hydroid Tennocon 2017 1:02:10 Enemies * New Sentient ** Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones. PAX East Panel - 17:45 ** Night-cycle "Eidolons" Plains of Eidolon Demo - 15:47 * New Corpus enemy (spider-themed) Devstream 90 - 30:42 * Bosses ** Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25 TennoLive 2016 - 39:28 ** Phorid rework ** Boss-themed enemies Devstream 79 - 49:40 * New Grineer enemy-class - GhoulsDevstream 90 - 33:10, named in convention preview of comicbook. Weapons * New stance mods ** Polearm Devstream 81 - 56:58 * Sentient Arm Weapon PAX East Panel - 17:45 * Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17 * Dual wielding Nikana Devstream 81 - 1:02:45 *Pump-Action Shotguns ** Tenno Pump-Action Shotgun ** Corpus Pump-Action Shotgun Devstream 91 - 56:04 * Orokin Razor Fan PlayWarframe Instagram - PAX East 2017 * Ostron Hok's Anvil: Weapon crafting Tennocon 2017 - 21:15Tennocon 2017, Art Panel * Ballistica Prime Tennocon 2017, Art Panel * Nami Skyla Prime Tennocon 2017, Art Panel * Kusarigama Tennocon 2017, Art Panel Companions * Robotic companion/pet TennoLive 2016 - 36:18 * More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 Gameplay * Additional Quests ** Quest related to the defensive sentinel ** Umbra-related Quest Devstream 79 - 59:38 The Sacrifice Teaser * Additional Trials Devstream 49 - 16:30 Devstream 50 - 42:25 Devstream 75 - 32:45 ** The Jordas Verdict Nightmare mode ** Corpus-related Trial TennoLive 2016 - 38:50 * Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016) ** Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" ** Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance * Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 * Archwing Racing * Archwing intensity / pace scaling * Bleedout rework Devstream 70 - 21:33 * Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 ** Tileset lighting revisit TennoCon 2016 Art Panel - 44:10 * Orokin hacking puzzle Devstream 75 - 17:45 * Specter rework Devstream 79 - 56:30 * "Kingpin" missions Devstream 80 - 22:33 PAX Aus Panel - 58:15 ** Provides Clan or Alliance-based rewards Steve Sinclair Periscope @ 23:35 * Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 * Focus 2.0 Devstream 83 * Ostron Reclamation Settlement: "Cetus" Plains of Eidolon Demo ** Plains of Eidolon Plains of Eidolon Demo - 8:50 ** Fishing Plains of Eidolon Demo - 11:40 * Customizable armor/weapon sets for the Operator Tennocon 2017 - 37:50 Cosmetics * New skins releasing from Steam (TennoGen) * Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Zephyr Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 ** Mag Devstream 82 ** Volt Devstream 82 - 37:44 ** Ember Devstream 84 * Cloth Physics Mesh (Rig) updates for Volt Devstream 79 - 47:52 Devstream 82 - 54:55 Other * Replayable quests Devstream 80 - 56:50 Devstream 82 - 32:40 * Other players in a squad can enter your ship before a mission * Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 * Syndicate Standing additions ** Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 * More space in Liset PAX East Panel * Fixing items on the Bourbon List ** Still yet to be resolved: "Cheese Pizza", "Samey-Same", "Mo' Money Mo' Boring", "Musty Smell", and "Gangs of New 'Yolk'" * Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 * Refresh on Mastery Rank limitations Devstream 75 - 48:50 * Parkour Customization Devstream 79 - 44:38Devstream 80 - 50:36 * High Dynamic Range (HDR) console support Devstream 80 - 17:45 * Environmental graphic overhaul Devstream 81 - 28:42 * Kavat Genetic Code droprate buff(?) Devstream 81 - 1:01:08 * Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 * Dojo additions ** Dojo music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 ** Modular obstacle course building PAX Aus - 47:30 References Category:Browse